The present invention relates generally to the field of document presentation, and more particularly to modifying a document so the document is easier to understand by a specific user.
The content of a document is often of varying levels of complexity. Two documents on the same topic might also be of varying levels of complexity. Additionally, readers can have varying levels of education and understanding of certain content. Often, when a person reads a document, the level of education and understanding of the reader is not sufficient to grasp the complexity of the information found in the document.